


缘分~Yuánfèn

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Band Fic, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Face Punching, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it be possible that one's fate is predestined to another's before even being born?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely brokendiva08.

Screams and applause from the audience always brought a smile to his face when the encore was finished. It only widened when he saw Yuu do his signature hip move, making the fan girls (and a few fan boys) even crazier. Takanori wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Kouyou nudged his side and Yutaka gave him a high-five. It was how it usually went every time after a live.

So why couldn’t he keep his eyes from wandering away from Yuu’s slim frame? A hand slumped around his shoulders; he turned his head, finally breaking his gaze from Yuu to see Kouyou grinning at him. “We are all going out to celebrate, you’re coming right?”

“I wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to drag your drunk ass home.” 

“What would I do without you?” Kouyou beamed at him then walked away. Backstage, he moved towards Yuu and handed him a towel. 

“You coming tonight?” He suddenly felt nervous and couldn’t understand why he felt that way.

“Yeah, of course.” Yuu smiled and wiped his sweaty body with the towel.

They all huddled into a van after changing out of their stage clothes for more comfortable and sweat free ones. Akira took the back seat by the window and Yuu plopped down next to him, their knees and hips touching. A sudden tingle went through his body where it was connected to Yuu’s but he ignored it.

“We have finally made it!” Yuu turned to him, a genuine smile that never seemed to have left his face.

All he could do was nod lamely and offer a small turn of his lips. Tonight he would probably end up drinking more than he should have. That was always the case. Only at the bar for less than an hour, Akira had already consumed five beers. Everyone was about to call it quits for the night except Yuu, so he decided to stay and keep an eye on him. Not that he was in any shape to do so. 

“You’re supposed to drag my drunk ass back home, remember?” Kouyou slurred, leaning close enough for Akira to smell the booze on his breath.

“Don’t worry Kou, I’ll take you home.” Stepping between them, Yutaka held on to Kouyou, making sure he could somewhat stand on his own.

“Last time you did that you fell asleep in my bed and hugged me all night!” Looking back at Akira, he pleaded. “Uechan! Please don’t leave me in his care!”

“Sorry. I have to make sure Yuu gets home alright.” Looking over at Yuu, he was refilling his glass at the bar.

“You’re so mean.” Kouyou snapped, but Akira knew he didn’t really mean it. Yutaka gave him a smile before helping him leave. Taka must have already left because Akira didn’t see him anywhere.

Staying in the corner in the grungy lit bar, Akira watched Yuu work his magic on a rather attractive woman. Usually this was how an evening would end up, Yuu taking his leave with anyone hooked around his arm, one time he had even flirted a bit with a male fan. Which in all honesty had surprised Akira, since in interviews he had made it very clear he wasn’t into men. Countless men and women tried to gain Yuu’s attention, every night. Maybe his band mate and friend had just given into all the offers, unable to resist. 

Downing his, can’t remember which number, beer; Akira stood from his chair on weak legs. His clouded mind justified that it was the alcohol that was making him feel this way.

Taking a cab home, Akira fell against his couch, his body to heavy to go further into his apartment. This was becoming a lonesome habit of his. Watching Yuu every night as they went out to the bars. Drinking himself to oblivion, only to watch Yuu leave him without even saying goodbye. He slammed his fist against the wood floor, not caring as he knuckles bleed.

 

The next morning, he began his daily ritual, popping a few aspirins and then turning on his phone to check his messages. Nothing from Yuu, he was probably still asleep. Yutaka sent him a reminder about practice being moved to Monday, giving him a few more days to drown himself in booze before he needed to clear his head.

Deciding to fall back to asleep, he made himself comfortable on the couch. Hardly did he sleep in his bed. It was large and empty, leaving him feeling even more pathetic if he was in it. 

Akira’s ring tone woke him out of his nap, a designated tone he had picked for Yuu. Sliding his finger across the screen to answer the call he put the bar phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

“You sound like you had one hell of a night. Did you get lucky?” He heard Yuu chuckle. Usually, he would smirk and tell him off in a playful manner but today he wasn’t in the mood.

“No. But you sure did.” He snapped at Yuu, his headache coming back full force.

“Jeez, if you wanted to get laid so bad you should have just told me. I could have helped. Maybe tonight. If you recover that is, hung over?” Yuu wasn’t fazed by his attitude, making Akira feel even more like shit. Also, he was more than capable of getting his own women in bed with him.

“You’re going out again?” Akira pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rid of the ache behind his eyes. 

“Don’t I always?” Laughing again, Yuu gave a small hum. Akira could picture him smiling, already thinking about his next conquest. 

“I think you have been hanging out with Kouyou too much.” Seemed likely, Yuu hadn’t always spent every evening go out looking for women to fill his bed for the night. It was something that had become of him recently. 

“Aki, we’re famous now. You can have whomever you want. Take advantage of that.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the case.” Despite what Yuu thought, there were plenty of people who didn’t know who they were. Especially him because he hid his face almost a hundred percent of the time. Even if he did want to sleep around, because he really didn’t, he wouldn’t use his so-called fame to do it.

“I’ll call you around eight. If you are feeling good, I’m coming to kidnap you.” Click.

Sighing, Akira tossed the phone at the other end of the couch. Even if he still didn’t feel good, he would end up going anyways. Yuu’s flamboyant attitude, mixed in with his flirtatious ways was bound to cause trouble one of these days. Accidentally hitting on a girl who happened to have a boyfriend near by or leading on a man who wasn’t pleased with Yuu not taking it to the next level, were just a few scenarios that played over in his mind. And Akira promised himself he would be there, in case anything bad did happen.

Groaning he tried to get more sleep, hoping that he would indeed feel better when he woke up. He would need to be in his best shape to drink more tonight. 

 

The grim mood he was in seemed to lift when he realized that Yuu hadn’t hauled him to a dump of a bar but an actual nightclub. Granted that the music was not of his taste, but he knew that Yuu would have fun here. Once seated next to the dance floor, it only took two rounds of drinks before Yuu was trying to drag Akira out of the booth to dance.

“Come on, you need to go grind on some ladies.” Snapping his hand out of Yuu’s grasp, he shook his head.

“You go on. I’m fine here.” Taking a sip of his beer, he eyed Yuu, gauging his reaction.

“Fine.” Scoffing, Yuu went on to the floor in search of his nightly mate. Which of course didn’t take long, already he found Yuu’s lithe frame moving against a woman in scantly clad clothing.

Akira let out a dry laugh, and then scanned the rest of the crowd. Maybe it was how slutty they all looked, but he couldn’t see himself taking home any of these women. In result, his eyes kept moving back to Yuu. It felt strange to him how erotic Yuu’s movements were, probably not to everyone else in this place but him yes. Yuu’s shirt lifted several centimeters revealing his taut skin, Akira’s eyes roamed over his protruding hipbone.

What he felt while watching Yuu dominate the dance floor only made him want to drink more. He didn’t know what the fuck he was thinking, Yuu made him feel no different. Another beer gone.

His eyes were still transfixed on his friend as Yuu made his way toward him with a wide smile. “Akira, you are just radiating sexual frustration.”

The comment made Akira scowl; frankly he was getting tired of Yuu’s jokes and comments about his lack of a sex life. “What happened to your dance partner?”

“I wasn’t feeling a connection.” Now this was something new, so far Yuu had never turned any of the women down. He couldn’t help but laugh; maybe she turned him down instead.

“Right.”

“Besides, tonight is a all about you, remember?” Plopping down in the booth next to him, Yuu glanced around the room; eyeing potential dates that Akira wouldn’t be interested in.

Instead of following his gaze out to the dance floor, Akira couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering down Yuu’s body. His tight shirt clung even tighter to his frame as sweat coated his skin from his earlier activities. Those hipbones were still visible and the thought of grabbing them hard enough to bruise and mark the skin ran through his mind.

At the abrupt thought, Akira dropped his glass of beer. Yuu jumped up, startled as the liquid just barely missed him before falling to the floor. “Drunk already?” Yuu glanced at him before checking his clothing for any signs of damage. 

“Sorry.” Only a mumble, Akira was still numbed by his thoughts. “Can we call off this whole getting me a date thing?” He added, Yuu nodded.

A waitress came to clean up his mess and gave him another beer, then offered him a flirtatious smile that Akira completely ignored. Not having to worry about him anymore, Yuu went off to do what he does best. Leaving Akira to flood himself with troubling thoughts that had him clenching his fists.

He refused to consciously admit that he was attracted to Yuu. Never had he been with a man before and he certainly didn’t ever plan to. Coming to the conclusion that his drunken mind was just infatuated with the idea because Yuu was someone that he was close to and with his lack of sex, he just figured, that somehow his brain thought that would work.

Checking on Yuu, he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the club, lips curling into a smile, as a man rested a hand by his head to lean near him. Akira could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, over the loud music that just seemed to disappear for a moment. The man talking with Yuu leaned forward forcing a kiss on top of Yuu’s lips.

In a flash, Akira was on his feet heading towards them. Grabbing the man by the shoulder, he turned him around to face him. Before the man could object to his rough treatment, Akira planted his fist right into his face. Falling back on the floor, the man cradled his what appeared to be broken nose. Akira took the chance to land another blow against his stomach. The man instantly curled up in pain.

“Reita!” At the mention of his stage name, Akira turned towards Yuu, seeing his mortified expression, he backed off. A crowd of people gathered around to see what was all the commotion about. 

Not knowing what else to do, Akira high tailed out of there, leaving Yuu behind, confused. He couldn’t think about that now. What did he just do? He rationally thought that Yuu was in danger but in the back of his mind, there was something else. If Yuu was indeed at some kind of risk, he could of fended off the man himself.

Inside his chest it felt as if there was a weight on top of his heart, crushing what little there was left of it. Stopping his sprint, he braced his hands on a brick building, catching his breath. Again he felt a fire burn through him and he punched the brick wall with his already sore hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at home, he banged his head on the wall as he sat on the floor near the door of his apartment. The vibration in his pocket never seemed to end, as he assumed Yuu kept calling him. Maybe his friend was too afraid to come face him. He had made a fool out of himself. 

Punching a stranger in front of a group of people, in front of Yuu. Groaning, he held his face in his hands. Never in his life did he ever feel so conflicted about anything. The only image that kept coming to his mind was Yuu’s body drenched in sweat, with that enticing smile aimed at him.

Akira could feel his cock swell in his jeans. The fact that he was getting hard just thinking about Yuu set him off. After his phone started to vibrate again, he pulled it out and answered the call. “What!” 

“What the hell Akira? Are you okay? I’ve been calling for the last hour.” Yuu’s deep worried voice on the phone did nothing to help the rock hard erection straining in his jeans. Had he really been sulking for that long?

“I’m fine.” He gritted out, trying his best to conceal his anger.

“If you got laid regularly this wouldn’t happen.” There he goes again, Akira held his tongue, afraid of what he might say. He heard Yuu talk to someone else while covering the mouthpiece so it was muffled and he couldn’t hear what was being said. “Look, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

After giving an okay, Akira ended the call. Sooner or later he would need to come up with some kind of excuse because Yuu wasn’t going to let up after what happened tonight. But he would worry about that later.

Having some kind of sexual release didn’t sound like a bad idea. Unbuttoning his jeans, he pulled down the zipper and freed his aching erection. It sprang up, standing tall; he thumbed the slit of his cock. His head feel back against the wall and let out a shudder at the contact. 

The feel of his own hand isn’t as pleasurable as the thought of Yuu’s lips around his cock would be. Just like that he let out a whine as the imagery came to life in his mind. Moving his hand up and down, he closed his eyes and pictured Yuu’s head bobbing over his length, deep throating it all. Seeing those dark eyes locking on to his, he picked up his pace. 

Clawing at the floor with his free hand, a moan erupted from his throat as he came into his hand, or in his mind, Yuu’s mouth. Minutes passed as he just sat there with his soiled hand still holding his now limp dick. It just occurred to him what he had done.

Irritation that he felt earlier was back as he jumped off the floor and went to wash his hands. Looking at himself in the mirror he tried to rationalize all of this. Just because he jacked off to Yuu sucking his dick didn’t mean anything. A mouth was a mouth, right?

Not right, that mouth belonged to one of his best friends. Who happened to be a guy, not to mention that was one of the most satisfying jerk off sessions he had ever experienced. He refused to believe that he was gay, because he wasn’t. Never had he been attracted to any male, ever.

Except maybe Yuu. “Fuck!” His unwounded fist flew into the mirror, shattering it into the sink. Thoughts of Yuu and what he might be doing came to him. Yuu could have taken that man home; Akira practically gave him an excuse to do so. Pampering and bandaging him up then apologizing with his mouth. 

His bloody hand dug into his pocket to grab his mobile, he winced at the harsh contact of fabric against his torn skin. Akira needed to know what Yuu was doing; his finger hovered over Yuu’s contact. This was ridiculous; he decided to put the mobile down. There was no way he could handle an out of breath, satisfied Yuu on the phone right now.

 

Practice had finally come, much to Akira’s disappointment. That meant he would have to face Yuu head on. So far, he had done well to avoid contact over the weekend, feigning sick, even though he knew Yuu could see through his lies.

But before Yuu had a chance to come and talk to him, Yutaka gathered everyone’s attention. “We need to work very hard this week since we have a tour coming up.” He pointed over at Kouyou and Yuu. “That means no late night partying!”

“You know that we have needs that have to be met!” Kouyou whined, making Yutaka turn his lips down.

“I’m serious, Kouyou.” Keeping his stern expression, Yutaka kept a finger trained at the guitarist.

“I’m just joking.” Yuu laughed along with Kouyou, while Akira basically toned out their conversation.

When Takanori came up to him and saw his hands, he frowned. “You can still play right?”

Nodding, Akira was glad that Taka didn’t ask any questions and just went back to writing in his notebook.

The thought of going on tour with Yuu with this urges and thoughts, made his skin crawl with not only fear but also anticipation. For how long was he harboring these fantasies? Had he been obvious to on lookers and his friends? Taking a look at his band mates, they were all off in their own worlds, working, like he should be doing. But instead he couldn’t get the thought of Yuu bending to his will physically and emotionally. 

Yuu made his way over and Akira prepared himself for the talk he had been dreading. “Hey.”

Akira lifted his chin as a greeting.

“You ever going to explain to me why you punched that guy?” Appreciating that Yuu kept his voice down, Akira looked to the floor and bit his lip.

“I thought he jumped you.” 

Yuu leaned back slightly, exposing his neck as he laughed. “A peck on the lips is harmless.”

“So…” Akira scratched the back of his head while his other hand gripped his bass firmly. “You went home with him?” Just the thought of another man touching Yuu made his blood boil. An intense gaze from Yuu’s dark eyes gave him the answer he didn’t want to know. 

Dropping his bass to the floor, he tried to casually walk out of the room. Ignoring Yutaka’s call for him to come back, Akira headed out of the studio. Fingers clutching tightly at his sides, his knuckles split open again, leaving a trail of blood on the cement once he was outside. His phone began to ring and he contemplated on throwing it out into the street. 

Wisely, he just chose to turn it off. 

 

As night fell, Akira decided to turn his phone back on and give Yutaka a call before he ended up at his apartment screaming at him.

Not even done with the first ring, Yutaka picked up. “Akira?”

“Sorry about earlier. It won’t happen again.” He would make sure it didn’t, somehow he needed to control his feelings before it got out of hand.

“I hope not.” He heard his bandleader sigh. “Do you need to talk about something?”

“No.”

“Okay, if you change your mind you can always call me.” 

“Yeah.” Glad that was out of the way, after goodbyes they ended the call. He hesitated when he thought on calling Yuu or not. 

Too late now, as he held the phone to his ear and waited for Yuu to pick up. “Aki!”

“Are you out?” He already knew the answer, judging by the loud music in the background.

“Yeah, you coming to join me?”

Akira couldn’t think of a better idea then drinking and then maybe, if he was drunk enough, tell Yuu what he was actually going through.

Arriving at the club that Yuu gave him directions to; he noticed that it was even bigger than one they went to the other night. Yuu seemed to have been waiting near by because he came up and threw an arm around he his shoulder. Making all those feelings resurface as the touch tingled his skin underneath his clothes.

“Just you and me tonight, promise.” Yuu winked at him, if only he could believe that. Knowing that it wouldn’t last long, it didn’t matter, he gave Yuu a smile as they sat down, waiting for their drinks.

The guitarist wasn’t nearly as drunk as Akira thought he would be. They clanked their beers together in a cheer, starting another night of their continuous ritual. But tonight, Akira was determined to break the cycle.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous of that guy.” Leaning close to his ear, Yuu whispered the words to him. Akira clenched the fabric of his jeans, trying to come up with something to say back.

“He just looked like an asshole.” He muttered, more beer. “Why would I be jealous?”

Staying motionless when he felt Yuu trace the vein down his arm with a finger, Akira tried to hide the emotions building up inside him. Just when he felt like he was going to burst, Yuu moved his hand away.

Yuu didn’t answer him; his eyes were busy searching the crowd. After promising it would just be the two of them, Akira grew angry once again. Seemingly finding someone, Yuu smiled and curled his finger, beckoning them closer. Another man.

When Yuu looked back at him and flicked his tongue out over his lips, Akira knew. That Yuu was playing with him, just begging him to claim him. But Akira remained calm, eyeing his friend when the man came up to them.

No words were exchanged; Yuu tugged the man closer and pressed their lips together. Akira gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise. The stranger put his hand on the back of Yuu’s head, deepening their kiss. That’s when he had enough, he considered smashing his glass over the asshole’s head.

“ _Aoi_ , I think we should go.” If he were to drink anymore tonight, he would be committing murder. Especially if Yuu kept up with this charade, and that bastard that kept touching him. 

Yuu leaned up against the other man, whispering in his ear. The man gave Akira a smirk before nodding and walking away. Not bothering to hide his anger any longer, Akira snapped. “What was that all about?”

Taking his hand, Yuu lead him through the crowd of people and out the door. Only a few meters away from the establishment’s door, Akira pushed Yuu against the brick wall, his breathing heavy. Leaning his head back, Yuu gave a lick to his lip, his hips arching off the wall, while his thigh snuck between Akira’s legs, adding pressure to his crotch.

It was driving Akira crazy, moving his hands over Yuu’s hips, he held him down. If he didn’t stop Yuu’s grinding, all of his self-control would be gone and he would take Yuu right here against the wall. 

The dim lighting from the street light illuminated Yuu’s face, Akira had never seen him look so erotic before. Not even when he went on his flirtatious binges. All rational thoughts about what was happening and about the band were no longer a concern to him. Stepping nearer, Akira looked at Yuu’s lips then back to his half-lidded eyes. 

Both of them held each other’s gaze; Akira’s body seemed to move on its own, closing the little distance between them. Their lips melded together, at the contact, Akira pressed his body completely against Yuu, crushing him into the brick wall. The hesitant stance left Akira, turning some of his anger into passion as they shared a deep kiss, devouring Yuu’s intoxicating taste.

Though his rage continued to linger, half of his mind told him he didn’t want this while the other thought it wasn’t a good idea. But his body felt differently and so did his heart, but he would never admit it. Akira removed his bruising grip from Yuu’s hips and tangled his fingers in Yuu’s hair.

Akira moved away from those addicting lips, afraid of what he would do if he continued. He knew that now was probably the time to exchange a few words, but he couldn’t process a single thought. Yuu rested his arms on Akira’s shoulders, making him look up, still speechless.

“Are you going to take me home, Akira?” An innocent question that would probably lead to a scandalous act, possibly jeopardizing their career.

“Yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Yuu’s apartment was a painful one. Not only had the silence in the car begin to suffocate him but also the fact his cock was begging to break free from the tight confines of his jeans didn’t help any. 

Even when they were kicking their shoes off inside Yuu’s apartment, there were no words spoken. Akira yanked at Yuu’s shirt, until he finally removed it. He felt Yuu’s fingertips slide underneath his shirt, un-tucking it from his jeans. Roaming his hands up to his collarbone, Yuu pushed them out, making all the buttons on Akira’s shirt snap off, and then the article of clothing fell to the floor.

Yuu dug his fingers into Akira’s jeans, tugging at them; Akira went for the button and zipper of his pants with shaky hands. As his finger pulled down the zipper, Yuu crashed him against the wall, their teeth clanking together. Proceeding with the sloppy kiss, Akira pulled his pants completely off. His bare ass hit the cool surface of a wall when Yuu pushed him against it.

The way Yuu sunk down his knees had Akira’s heart dropping down with him. Taut skin already glistening with sweat, Akira rubbed his hand over his stomach, trying to settle the feeling inside. Yuu looked up at him, wrapping his palm around Akira’ cock, a half smile nearing the head. 

Akira’s breath was caught in his throat; his fantasy was about to become a reality. Those lips moved over the tip of his cock, he couldn’t help but gasp and scratch at the wall. He felt himself moving inside, deeper, into the back of Yuu’s throat. After this, he wouldn’t be able to get off by just his hand again. 

A whine left him when Yuu stopped his movements; just sitting there with half of his cock down his throat. It seemed that Yuu had not only done this before but actually had skill in it. The thoughts of another man in this position angered him, he thrust in more and Yuu let him. 

Before he could continue to fuck his mouth, Yuu moved away. Using the back of his hand to wipe left over saliva. He stood up with a smirk, easing his pants off his hips. Now it was time for the main course, Akira felt his heart thudding in his chest, his aching cock, just begging for it, for Yuu.

Walking to Yuu’s bedroom, the realization of what they started hits Akira and there is no turning back now. Not that he would want to anyways. When Yuu pushed him on the bed, he growled. He didn’t want to be dominated; he wanted to have that control over Yuu.

So he switched places with Yuu, pinning him down to the mattress. Nails scraped down his back, breaking the skin, he hissed and bucked his hips against Yuu. Their cocks moved against another, Akira’s still slick with Yuu’s spit. His body literally shook so he steadied himself on Yuu. “Wait.”

“No more waiting.” Yuu kept up the grind and twist of his hips, moving in such a way that he almost looked to be in pain.

“I think—“

“No more thinking.” Hands slid over his face, tracing over his lips before pulling him down. Another kiss to be shared with Yuu, and it felt more than right and that scared him. So he took Yuu’s advice, no more thoughts, just do it.

Again, Yuu had them flip; he straddled Akira, rubbing his ass over Akira’s cock, letting out a moan. Yuu lifted himself up, rocking his hips. His hand disappeared behind him, Yuu prepared his entrance and Akira couldn’t help but stare. He would offer to help, but had no idea even how to go about it.

The sight of Yuu like this would stay with him forever, the curve of his abdomen as he arched back with a whimper. Akira’s fingers dug into the flesh of Yuu’s hips and he seemed to enjoy it, so Akira didn’t stop, pressing his nails against the skin. The head of his cock brushed over Yuu’s hand. 

Yuu understood easily, removing his fingers, he began to lower himself down on Akira. Deep inside of Yuu, his body shook, the hold on Yuu’s hip probably becoming more painful but Yuu just continued to ride him. 

Pent up with the mixture of emotions, Akira felt his body fighting with an early release. He moved his hands up to Yuu’s chest, leaving bruised flesh behind. To prevent cumming, Akira pushed Yuu off, who fell back on the end of the bed. It took a moment to overcome his embarrassment, catch his breath.

There in front of him, Yuu moved to his hands and knees, spread wide, just for him. An offer he would no longer refuse. Again, he slid inside, giving Yuu a routine of slow powerful thrusts. To hell with slow, there would be another time for that. Picking up speed, he ran his nails down Yuu’s back, loving the marks he left on his skin. If any other person were to see Yuu’s naked body, they would know that he belonged to him.

A particular rough thrust made Yuu cry out, his hands slipping off the mattress. Now Yuu was half on the bed, half on the floor but Akira never stopped. “Akira!” Hearing his named be moaned from Yuu’s mouth made his long awaited release come.

For a moment he thought of pulling out, mixing his seed with the freshly cut flesh. But feeling himself cum deep inside Yuu felt more right. Yuu let out a whimper, pushing his ass back as Akira stilled, filling him. 

Scooting back, he pulled on Yuu’s hips, bringing him completely back on the bed. After removing himself, he flipped over Yuu, still erect. Without a second thought, Akira took the strained erection into his mouth. Expecting an unpleasant taste, he hesitantly sucked over the tip. Only to find it not bad, the sounds that Yuu was making also edged him on, swallowing more. Yuu began to lightly buck his hips and Akira knew he was close. The salty taste of Yuu’s cum hit his tongue; he sucked out every last drop.

 

At practice the next day, Akira hadn’t even walked through the doors and he was already regretting his decision to come in today. Sparing a quick glance at Yuu, his heart became heavier; there he was tuning his guitar like nothing even happened last night. 

There was a sense of betrayal, as if Akira didn’t even matter, just another lay to conquer. Plucking at the strings of his bass, he tried to concentrate at the task at hand. Being prepared for the tour should be a top priority right now, but Yuu wouldn’t leave his mind.

Something had to be done, Akira needed to know what the hell last night meant and if it would be happening again. Even though it should have never happened in the first place. 

If Yuu was just going to go on and act like last night wasn’t a big deal then he wouldn’t either.

“We’ve been at this for hours.” Kouyou complained, throwing himself at the couch next to Akira with a dramatic sigh.

“That’s usually a part of work.” Their leader was trying to keep a professional face but Akira could see how tired Yutaka was. 

“We should be out celebrating.” A mumble came from next to him.

“I agree!” This time it was Yuu; of course he would want to go out, when did he not?

 

Already on their third round of beers (except Yutaka), Akira could feel him loosen up a bit. That was, until he saw Yuu stride over to a beautiful woman. There came back his anger he thought had dispersed. 

This whole routine had been broken; he ignored the laughter of his band mates and friends. His eyes transfixed on Yuu as he went back to flirting with the woman. Akira stood up fast, knocking over his chair in the process, before anyone could question him he ran into the restroom.

When he entered the small space, all he wanted to do was rip the room apart. Starting with shattering the mirror, just as he lifted his fist to do so the door opened. Yuu entered the reflection. “What are you doing?” His hand gently moved Akira’s fist down.

He could feel Yuu’s body heat as he moved closer, resting his chin on Akira’s shoulder. “Were you jealous?” There he was smiling, playing him like a fool again.

“Fuck you. I’m not doing this. We,” He gestured between the two of them, “are not doing this.” Akira moved away from the embrace, turning to face Yuu.

His attempts were futile, Yuu closed the distance between them and gave him a light peck on the lips that he didn’t even bother to pull away from. “Yes we are.”

“Then what the fuck was that out there?” Just to make his point clear, he pointed to the door.

Yuu leaned against the nape of his neck; his hot breath touched his skin. “I wanted to see if I could still get this reaction out of you.”

Akira still didn’t understand how Yuu could do this to him. Make him obey an unspoken command and surrender his will to Yuu. Their lips met, Akira pushed Yuu against the wall, hoping that no one would walk in here. Bringing in Yuu’s plump bottom lip into his mouth, he sucked on it, earning a groan from the guitarist. 

Thankfully, Yuu had enough logic to move them both into the unoccupied stall. Still, if they were to take to long, their absence would become suspicious. Breaking apart, Akira fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. Taking control, Yuu pushed him down to sit on the toilet, his half hard cock hanging from his pants.

Yuu kneeled before him, taking him into his mouth and began sucking hard, that it was almost painful. At the moment, it felt too good to care; he yanked at Yuu’s hair, practically shoving his entire length down his throat. He bit his tongue to hold back a moan when he swore the door to the restroom opened. 

Not caring where they were at all, Yuu kept at it, stoking himself as he deep throated him. Wanting it to end as fast as possible so they weren’t caught, Akira concentrated on how fucking wonderful his cock felt in Yuu’s mouth. He closed his eyes and let himself fill the back of Yuu’s throat with his cum.

When he opened his eyes and came back from his high, he saw Yuu smiling at him, he to still in a daze. Then he saw the remains of Yuu’s own release on his shoe, he thought he would get angry but instead, he pulled Yuu up into another kiss. Loving the way how he was already getting used to those lips against to his own.

“We should get back.” Yuu whispered, looking into his eyes. All the worries Akira had of this meaning nothing at all vanished within an instant. Somehow he was determined to make this work.

“Yeah.” He let Yuu go out first, then waited a few minutes. Not that it would make a difference, he was sure Takanori would pick up on their secret relationship sooner or later.

Heading back to their table, everyone was still laughing and probably drunk. He sat down next to Yuu, still nervous. “Uechan! You need to catch up. I’m already three beers ahead of you.” 

“Someone has to drive your drunk ass home tonight.” Akira laughed, he felt Yuu grab his hand from underneath the table, he held it. The smile on his face became wider; here he was, with his friends, best friends, and Yuu.

It took him awhile to realize, but Yuu was his everything. 

“Come on, we should all have at least another round.” Yuu suggested.

“We are going on tour tomorrow. I find that a very bad idea.”

“Kai. Shush.” Kouyou waved his finger in the air; he probably would be hung over tomorrow.

“What the hell.” Akira wanted to celebrate, and not only for their upcoming tour. “I’m in.”

Takanori grinned at him. Another round of four beers was placed in front of them. And they drank, Akira not worried even a little bit about what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> There are probably a million mistakes but I didn't want to go through it again, fearing that I might not ever be happy with it and then never post it ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
